Iron Chef Sagitta 05
is the 5th episode of Delicious Love Gourmet Iron Chef Sagitta the 10th anniversary series spin-off of Iron Chef Antares franchise. Synopsis "Satsuki Murasaki just won six battles, much to everyone's annoying. However, Miharu has to prepare for the next kitchen battle. First, she meets Luke Kuronuma, a Greek-Japanese sushi chef-in-training, who just look so charming in traditional outfit. Luke explains that his brother works as the contractor and is very busy abroad. Miharu starts to interesting with same fashion as her and being in love to him. She must passes the exam which involving the tea ceremony. Will she able to win the fifth battle this time with Luke?" Plot Summary Miharu overhears from the students about Satsuki Murasaki's team, Team Cupid, won the sixth kitchen battle, much for everyone's annoying. While Miharu walking to the kitchen to make her own sushi, Ayaka stopped by to say that headmaster Amanogawa want to talk to her. At his office, Amanogawa talks to Miharu about his past life as the Iron Chef alongside Hime Aikawa (Miharu's mother) and Hayao Akatsume (Hanzo's brother) and they're always win the battle. After learning about her mother's past, Miharu returns to the kitchen to make the sushi. Hanzo comes in and asks her to meet Luke Kuronuma, the third year student who was a tallest member of SagittariuS, at the tea ceremony club because he need her for the next battle. Once Miharu comes in, an arrow shots on Miharu's shoulder, but on the wall....phew! The guy, Luka Kuronuma, gasps and apologize her for hurting her because he's practicing on archery. Hanzo asks Luke to teach Miharu on how to make a green tea and desserts. After Hanzo leaves, Luke start to adore Miharu's cooking and explain to her about his Japanese cooking that have same as her. Miharu happily agreed that she want to pass the exam involving the tea ceremony. Later, Miharu wears the kimono and ready to go with Luke to the tea house. She set down and watch as Luke makes green tea, then after they drink it he begins explaining how he works as a sushi chef with his mentor at food stall. Miharu ask him why his name is foreign, and Luke reveals to her that he and his brother Theodore are half-blood of their Greek father, who married a Japanese woman. He said that he saw his mother making tea and want to study about it to follow her footsteps to become the tea host and sushi chef as once. Miharu managed to makes the tea and wagashi, and everyone are liked. Luke than escorts Miharu to the cherry blossom tree with a tune of his singing voice ringing on her ears as they watches over the moonlight beams on their face at night. After sharing their romantic moments on the tree, Miharu thanks Luke for inviting and say she passes the task exchange for the new battle. Luke say that his brother Theodore has return to Japan to challenge him and want to defeat him, the two meeting in a sweet kiss. Next day at Kitchen Stadium, the Sushi Fever event for the novice students test has just begun. Chairman Ohta announces that Miharu and Luke will challenge against his brother Theodore and Heiji Benisuzume, another participant student. Ohta asks Luke if he actually want to make sure Miharu will be his side, and he answer that he will following his mentor's steps and Miharu's feeling. Then the theme ingredient of sushi are shown and everyone were admiring by that. As the battle begin, Miharu and Luke cooks and serves three dishes based on Japanese origins: Sablefish Nigirizushi and Dragon Roll, Anago Nigirizushi and Tamagomaki, Pacific Saury Nigirizushi and Spicy Tuna Roll, while Theodore and Heiji makes same as them: Salmon Nigirizushi and California Roll, Coocked Shrimp Nigirizushi and Masago Maki, Yellowtail Nigirizushi and Tempura Roll. As 5 minutes has left, Miharu remembers about a moonlight and staring to put the finishing touch with Luke and the time is up The three judges: Masaharu Morimoto, Michael Symon and Taro Mikuboshi prepares to taste the food prepared by the chefs. Amazened by Miharu's homemade sushi, Morimoto want to make a perfect one just like Luke did, while Mikuboshi say Theodore's decoration is bit a little. Chairman Ohta declare that Miharu and Luke wins the fifth round, much for everyone's joy. Theodore congratulate his brother Luke for beat him up and say he feels sorry for absent so long. After battle, Miharu thanks Luke for helping him and he gives a heart-shaped dessert as a perfect gift. Meanwhile, the purple-haired man watch over Miharu and smile. At night, Hanzo is still not sleeping due to have disgusted by Satsuki's dirty trick. Miharu is seen sleeping with picture of sushi as a lucky charm by Luke. Appearing Character Main Protagonist *Miharu Aikawa SagittariuS *Hanzo Akatsume *Kousaku Aozora *Reiji Kouson *Taishi Midorizuka *Luke Kuronuma *Mikuni Shiraishi Supporting Characters *Takuya Ohta *Alex Menning *Ayaka Minashige *Kouya Kunigahara *Theodore Kuronuma *Shunsuke Amanogawa *Yuichi Misugi *Maria Haruno *Heiji Benisuzume (challenger) *Satsuki Murasaki (cameo appearance) Judges of the Week *Masaharu Morimoto - A legendary Iron Chef Japanese (guest) *Michael Symon - A legendary Iron Chef Mediterranean (guest) *Taro Mikuboshi - Sushi author Sagitta Battle Information *Miharu Aikawa and Luke Kuronuma's dishes: **Sablefish Nigirizushi and Dragon Roll **Anago Nigirizushi and Tamagomaki **Pacific Saury Nigirizushi and Spicy Tuna Roll *Theodore Kuronuma and Heiji Benisuzume's dishes: **Salmon Nigirizushi and California Roll **Coocked Shrimp Nigirizushi and Masago Maki **Yellowtail Nigirizushi and Tempura Roll Trivia *Luke's brother has introduced after he return from Greece. *Masaharu Morimoto and Micheal Symon makes their appearance as a guests in this episode. *Miharu managed to pass the tea ceremony house test exchange for fifth battle. *The song Moonlight... is used as an insert song for the first time. *The theme ingredient of the week is the Sushi ingredients. Category:Iron Chef Sagitta episodes Category:Episodes Category:LittleLulu Studio